


Milligan, Novak, Winchester

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hints of Sadreel, M/M, hints of destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do yourself a favor, Alfie, and don’t play with the bad boys.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milligan, Novak, Winchester

“I’d keep my distance if I were you.”   


A voice startles Samandriel badly enough that his pen skids across his paper, ink slashing in an arc through his half-written essay. With a frown, he glances up at Hael, who’s looming over his seat at the table. 

“The new kid,” she keeps talking, grabbing the seat across from him and blocking his view of the boy in question. “He’s a Winchester.”   


With a sigh, Samandriel gives up watching the boy to settle his gaze on his friend. “His last name is Milligan. How do you know he’s a Winchester?” 

“Because I saw the older one dropping him off in that big muscle car of theirs, and Kevin says that he’s living in their house. He’s some kind of half sibling or something. Anyway, you know those guys are trouble. Do yourself a favor, Alfie, and don’t play with the bad boys.” 

Samandriel never gets a chance to retort before the bell rings, so he gathers his books with a sigh and heads off to his next class. And if he keeps an eye out for a certain sandy blond in the crowd, well, he’s not going to be spilling that secret any time soon. 

* * *

Luckily - or unluckily, depending on how you looked at it - “Milligan” and “Novak” are close enough together for Samandriel’s science partner to be the newest addition to the school. Adam is gruff and aloof, quiet when he’s not mumbling sarcastic remarks under his breath and he hardly says two words to Samandriel before the class is over. His frustration must show, since Hael shoots him a look that clearly says “What did I tell you?” He can only make a face in return as he slumps off to his locker. 

Their next lecture leaves him dreading the Friday lab, since Adam is as snarky and unfriendly in the second class as he is the first. Fortunately, he proves to be smart, at least, if not exactly the most pleasant person to work with. He does his share of the work, noting things down when Samandriel’s hands are full and helping with cleanup before heading out without a backward glance. 

It’s grating, really, and it annoys Samandriel how much Adam’s behavior gets under his skin. He finally snaps one day when Adam makes a biting remark about the way he’s measuring out chemicals into graduated cylinders. 

“You’re kind of an ass, you know that?” Immediately, Samandriel can feel his cheeks heat, and he has to look away from Adam’s wide-eyed gaze. He stutters an awkward apology, but Adam stays silent for the rest of lab, leaving without a word as soon as the bell rings.   


The weekend is spent dreading Chemistry on Monday, and Samandriel is grateful that he’s there first so he can bury himself in notes and reference sheets before Adam gets there. He’s surprised, to say the least, when Adam starts to talk as soon as he reaches their table. 

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “For bein’ a jerk. I didn’t realize - Yeah. Just. Sorry.”   


“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have said what  I did. It was rude.”   


Adam nods and takes his seat, the tension slowly bleeding away as they focus on the presentation for that day. 

* * *

“There’s a movie Saturday. Do you want to go?” Adam asks out of the blue one day. Samandriel looks up in surprise, tilting his head curiously at the words.   


“Your brother does that. That head tilt thing. Why are you confused about a movie?”   


“I’m not confused about the movie just- how do you know that about my brother anyway?” Samandriel questions as the other boy’s words sink in. To his surprise, Adam’s cheeks go pink and he bites his lip to muffle a curse. Narrowing his eyes, Samandriel prods at him. “Adam. What do you know about my brother? Spill.” 

“Dean’s gonna kill me,” he mutters, swiping his hand over his face. “I thought you knew.”   


“Knew what?”   


“That your brother, Castiel? He and Dean are … you know.” Adam makes a vague hand motion, now looking distinctly uncomfortable.   


“Are you uncomfortable with the idea of two guys having sex, or just your brother?” Samandriel quips, trying to cover the spike of fear in his chest.   


Adam’s nose wrinkles. “Nobody wants to think about their brothers doing that, right? Besides um -”

Oh.  _Oh._ The movie.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Samandriel blurts in a whisper.   


Adam sinks in his seat with a groan, covering his face. Muffled, he grumbles, “My brothers are right. You Novaks are incredibly socially awkward.’

“No,” he says softly, dropping his hands down to his lap. “I’d…sort of maybe like to date you first? Starting Saturday?”   


“Then yes, I’d love to,” Samandriel says with a grin. Adam smiles shyly back, and finally they settle back into their work.

“Wait. Your  _brothers_?” 


End file.
